De Profundis - Aus der Tiefe
by Heliya
Summary: Es ist das 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts und im Tagespropheten wird der Überfall auf die Familie Malfoy bekannt, bei welcher Narzissa Malfoy ums Leben kam. Hermine bemerkt schnell, dass Draco offenbar nicht gut damit klar kommt. Er ist aggressiver als zuvor und verhält sich merkwürdig. Irgendwie tat er ihr leid... (DMxHG)
1. Kapitel I - Schwarz

**ANMERKUNG: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling! Mir gehört allein der Plot dieser Geschichte.**

**Die Story spielt in einem alternativen Universum, in welchem Voldemort nicht wiedergekommen ist und somit keine Rolle spielt. Auch einige andere Kleinigkeiten sind nicht unbedingt so, wie sie im Original vorkommen.**

* * *

_**Kapitel I - Schwarz**_

Das siebte Schuljahr in Hogwarts würde bald beginnen und Hermine hatte nichts anderes im Kopf als ihre Prüfungen. Auch wenn diese noch in mehr oder weniger weiter Ferne lagen, hatte sie sich über nichts anderes Gedanken gemacht. Wie sie sich denken konnte, würden Harry und Ron noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet haben, doch sie würde den beiden schon noch auf die Füße treten. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sie sich in weitaus komplizierte Dinge verstrickte als ihre Prüfungen.

Nachdem sie sich liebevoll von ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatte suchte sie Gleis 9 ¾ auf. Der Bahnsteig war voll mit anderen Schülern, welche sich bereits in Gruppen tummelten und aufgeregt tuschelten. Sie konnte genau erkennen, welche von ihnen zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts fuhren um dort ihr erstes Jahr an der Zauberschule zu absolvieren. Unweigerlich musste sie lächeln bei dem Gedanken an ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts.

Die Brünette versuchte sich durch das Getümmel zu drängen um ihre Freunde zu finden, doch bei den ganzen Schülern konnte sie die beiden nicht ausmachen. Mit gerecktem Hals lief sie durch die Menge und hielt Ausschau, ohne dabei auf die Leute zu achten welche ihr entgegen kamen. Plötzlich stieß sie mit einer Person zusammen und fiel dabei fast nach hinten über. Sie konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. „Entsch-", sie stockte, als sie die Person erkannte, mit welcher sie zusammengestoßen war. Natürlich war es kein anderer als Draco Malfoy, die Person mit der sie wohl am wenigsten zusammenstoßen wollte. Der Blonde würdigte sie keines Blickes, murrte nur ein ‚Pass doch auf, Granger.' und lief dann an ihr vorbei, nicht ohne sie noch einmal anzurempeln. Finster blickte sie ihm hinterher und verkniff es sich, ihm etwas hinterherzurufen. ‚Dieser Idiot glaubt wohl, dass er sich alles erlauben kann.', dachte sich Hermine und schnaubte leicht.

Im nächsten Moment hatten Harry und Ron sie bereits entdeckt und schlossen sie stürmisch in die Arme. Sofort war ihre Wut verflogen, sie freute sich einfach die beiden wiederzusehen. Nach ein paar aufgeregten Worten, wie sehr sie einander vermisst hatten stiegen sie gemeinsam in den Hogwartsexpress und suchten sich ein freies Abteil, in welchem sie sich niederlassen konnten. Neugierig, was sie in den Ferien getrieben hatten begann jeder von ihnen zu erzählen. Harry, welcher merklich mehr Freude an der Hogwarts-freien-Zeit hatte, nachdem er zu seinem Patenonkel Sirius Black gezogen war, erzählte wie sie gemeinsam durch England gereist waren. Ron war mit seiner Familie in Ägypten gewesen und Hermine hatte mit ihren Eltern Urlaub in Frankreich gemacht. Die restlichen Ferien hatte sie mit lernen verbracht. Sie wollte mehr als gut für die Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres vorbereitet sein. Ron und Harry hatten dagegen nichts gelernt, genau wie die Brünette es erwartet hatte.

Nachdem sie alle zu Ende erzählt hatten, sah Harry ernst in die Runde. „Habt ihr das eigentlich, von den Malfoys mitbekommen?", fragte er und senkte die Stimme dabei. Ron nickte. „Ja, ich hab's vorhin von Dean gehört.", antwortete er, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Hermine hob die Brauen. Sie hatte nichts mitbekommen. „Was ist denn passiert?", sie sah Harry fragend an. In der Muggelwelt bekam sie nicht sehr viel davon mit, was in der Zaubererwelt passierte. Meist bekam sie erst durch Briefe von Ron oder Harry wichtige Geschehnisse mit. Harry kramte in seiner Tasche nach einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. „Ein Fremder oder mehrere sind ins Malfoy Manor eingedrungen und Malfoys Mutter ist dabei umgekommen.", erklärte er und drückte Hermine die Zeitung in die Hand. Das konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen. Das Anwesen der Malfoys musste doch sicher gut beschützt sein, wie konnten Fremde dort eindringen? Hermine schlug den Tagespropheten auf und entdeckte sofort auf der Titelseite ein Bild von Lucius Malfoy und seinem Sohn. Sie betrachtete das Bild eingehend und bemerkte sofort, wie fertig Draco darauf wirkte. Tiefe Augenringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab. Dennoch waren seine Augen weit geöffnet. Er wirkte schockiert und traurig zugleich. Nervös starrte er aus dem Bild heraus und sah immer wieder zur Seite, als fühlte er sich verfolgt. Der Angriff und der Tod seiner Mutter musste ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht haben. Lucius dagegen sah weniger fertig aus. Er wirkte eisig wie immer und verzog keine Miene. Hastig überflog sie den Artikel. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sich das Ganze ereignet. Es war ungeklärt, ob es ein oder mehrere Fremde gewesen waren und warum sie überhaupt in das Anwesen eingedrungen waren. Ebenso unklar war, wie es zu dem tragischen Tod von Narzissa Malfoy kommen konnte. Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und gab Harry den Tagespropheten wieder. „Das ist fürchterlich...", flüsterte sie. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es Draco damit gehen musste. Er musste völlig fertig sein. „Ich finde, sie haben's verdient.", bemerkte Ron spöttisch. Hermine taktierte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Wie kannst du so was sagen? Malfoys Mutter wurde getötet! So etwas verdient niemand, ganz egal, wie fies er sich verhält.", sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Nicht, dass sie Mitgefühl von Ron erwartet hätte, dennoch war es unangebracht zu behaupten, dass er es verdient hatte. Harry schwieg dazu. Er hatte selbst seine Eltern verloren und wünschte es niemanden, egal wie sehr er Draco verabscheute.

* * *

Die erste Woche verging recht ereignislos. Hermine war fleißig wie immer, hielt sich viel in der Bibliothek auf, ging in den Unterricht, verbrachte Zeit mit Ginny und versuchte Ron und Harry zu animieren, endlich für ihre Prüfungen zu lernen. An diesem Tag saß sie zusammen mit Ginny in der großen Halle und genoss wenigstens eine Stunde, in welcher sie sich keinen Stress mit den Prüfungen machte. Ginny zwang sie dazu auch mal Pause zu machen. Während Ginny ihr irgendetwas erzählte – sie hörte kaum zu, auch wenn das sonst nicht ihre Art war – fiel ihr Blick auf den Slytherin-Tisch. Ein paar Slytherins saßen vereinzelt an dem Tisch, unter ihnen auch Draco Malfoy zusammen mit einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen welcher auf den Namen Blaise Zabini hörte, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte. Draco wirkte blasser als sonst und äußerst müde und unkonzentriert. Sie hatte ihn die letzten Tage ein wenig beobachtet. Warum wusste sie selber nicht so genau. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur neugierig, wie er mit der Situation zurechtkam. Sowohl außerhalb als auch innerhalb des Unterrichtes – sofern sie denn im selben Unterricht saßen – wirkte er abgelenkt. Ein dunkler Schatten lag unter seinen Augen, als habe er schon lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Dazu war er äußerst aggressiv. Nicht das er vorher ein zahmer Bursche gewesen war, doch jetzt schien er bei jeder Situation gleich die Zähne zu fletschen und das so manches Mal wortwörtlich. Er war so reizbar, dass er bei jeder Kleinigkeit einen Wutausbruch erlitt und unkontrolliert fluchte oder sogar knurrte. Irgendwie tat er ihr leid...

„Hermine! Hermine hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", Ginnys Stimme ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Hastig setzte sie sich gerade auf und nickte. „N-natürlich.", sie sah ihre Freundin ertappt an und Ginny verzog den Mund. Sie sah hinter sich und suchte das Objekt, welches Hermine so nachdenklich betrachtet hatte und wandte sich schließlich wieder an sie. „Hast du etwa Malfoy angestarrt?", fragte die Rothaarige perplex. Keine Chance es zu leugnen, Ginny durchschaute sie sowieso wenn sie es versuchte. „Uhm, ja. Findest du nicht, dass er ziemlich... traumatisiert wirkt?", entgegnete Hermine und warf einen weiteren kurzen Blick auf den Slytherin. Sicher war sie nicht die einzige, welche Dracos Verhalten bemerkt hatte, doch sie war wohl die einzige Gryffindor, die es vielleicht ein wenig kümmerte. Ginny traute sich nicht, sich ein weiteres Mal zu dem Slytherin-Tisch umzudrehen. Sie befürchtete, dass Draco auf sie losgehen würde, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatten. „Klar ist mir das aufgefallen.", mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah Ginny ihre Freundin an, „Du machst dir doch wohl keine Sorgen um Malfoy?". Rasch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht!". „Du bist unverbesserlich, Hermine. Selbst wenn es Malfoy schlecht geht, machst du dir Sorgen obwohl er dich immer fürchterlich behandelt hat.", Ginny seufzte, schenkte ihr jedoch schließlich ein Lächeln. Sie hatte ja Recht. Es war wirklich verrückt, dass sie sich sorgte. Auch wenn seine Schikanen in den letzten Jahren nachgelassen hatten und nur noch kleine Streitereien oder Streiche gewesen waren. Sie war eben zu gutmütig.

* * *

Hermine ließen die Gedanken an Draco jedoch nicht los. Irgendwie hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass noch mehr hinter seinem Verhalten steckte. So dachte sie den ganzen restlichen Tag darüber nach und selbst als sie in ihrem Bett lag, ließ sie das ungute Gefühl nicht los. Rastlos wälzte sie sich von einer auf die andere Seite, bis sie beschloss, sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Rasch stand sie auf, zog sich ihre Klamotten an und warf ihren Umhang über. Da sie in den ersten Jahren viel mit Ron und Harry nachts durch das Schloss gelaufen waren wusste sie genau, welche Wege sie gefahrlos gehen konnte, damit sie nicht erwischt wurde. Normalerweise hielt sie nichts davon die Regeln zu brechen und nachts durch das Schloss zu streunen, doch ihre Beine hielten sie einfach nicht an einer Stelle.

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht gesehen wurde verließ sie das Schloss um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Vielleicht würde sie das auf andere Gedanken bringen. ‚Hör auf darüber nachzudenken. Das geht dich nichts an!', ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken. Es war mehr als lächerlich, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte, nur weil es Draco Malfoy schlecht ging.

Sie vergrub die Hände in ihren Taschen und lief ein Stück, darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu weit vom Schloss zu entfernen. Sie schloss die Augen einen Moment lang und atmete die frische Nachtluft ein. Langsam begannen ihre Gedanken sich zur Ruhe zu legen. Ihr Blick wanderte in die Ferne. Es war Nacht und dennoch war es hell draußen. Ein Blick in den Himmel verriet ihr, dass es Vollmond war. Die Ländereien waren in seichtes Mondlicht getaucht. Es wirkte so friedlich und ruhig. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ab. Der kalte Wind schlug ihr entgegen und sie zog ihren Schal fester. Niemals hätte sie in dieser wunderschönen Vollmondnacht bemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine auf den Ländereien war. Ein rastloses Wesen jagte über das weite Feld, blieb schließlich stehen und schnupperte im Wind. Giftig gelbe Augen funkelten in der Nacht und hinter diesen Augen – _**schwarz**_.


	2. Kapitel II - Drei

**Kapitel II – Drei**

Innerhalb weniger Tage hatte Hermine es tatsächlich geschafft so unkonzentriert zu sein, dass sie von Professor Snape zum Nachsitzen verdonnert worden war. Im Zaubertränkeunterricht hatte sie einen vermeidbaren Fehler gemacht, welcher die Explosion ihres Trankes nach sich zog und dazu noch eine Panik unter den Schülern. Sie fühlte sich mehr als schlecht deswegen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen! Sie musste sich endlich zusammenreißen sonst würde sie ihren Abschluss nicht gerade mit einem _‚Ohnegleichen'_ bestehen. Zu ihrem Glück fand das Nachsitzen jedoch bei Professor McGonagall an diesem Abend statt, da Snape keine Zeit hatte sich selbst darum zu kümmern.

Beim Abendessen schaute Hermine betrübt auf ihr Essen. „Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Das ist so demütigend.", seufzte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen. Harry und Ron hingegen hatten sich über Hermines Vorfall mehr als amüsiert. Das ausgerechnet die sonst allwissende Hexe und Musterschülerin von Hogwarts nachsitzen musste, weil sie einen Unfall in Zaubertränke verursacht hatte schien sie mehr zu interessieren, als die Frage wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte. Die beiden mussten sich das Lachen noch immer verkneifen. Ginny warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu und ihr Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich in der Versenkung. „Könnt ihr nicht etwas mehr Mitgefühl zeigen?", fauchte die kleine Weasley-Schwester. „Wieso Mitgefühl? Sie ist doch selber schuld, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken nur bei den Abschlussprüfungen ist und dadurch unkonzentriert ist.", antwortete Ron als durchschaue er Hermine von Vorn bis Hinten. Wieder prusteten die beiden Freunde ungehalten los, doch Hermine kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Vielleicht hatte Ron sogar Recht, dachte sie sich. Sie war so sehr auf die Abschlussprüfungen fixiert, dass sie alles andere um sich herum vergaß. Zumindest erklärte sie sich so ihre fehlende Konzentration.

Gedankenverloren stocherte Hermine in ihrem Essen herum und hörte mit einem halben Ohr bei den Gesprächen ihrer Freunde zu. Je mehr sich das Abendessen dem Ende neigte, desto schlechter wurde ihre Laune. Sie hatte weit besseres zu tun als nachzusitzen. Doch sie hatte es sich ja selbst zuzuschreiben und diese Gewissheit störte sie noch viel mehr. Nach dem Essen standen sie auf und verließen die große Halle. „Ich geh dann mal nachsitzen...", murrte die Gryffindor als sich ihre Freunde erwartungsvoll zu ihr umdrehten. „Das ich das nochmal von dir höre und das ohne, dass ich auch nachsitzen muss.", Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Vermutlich würde er sich noch eine ganze Weile darüber amüsieren. Doch auch Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Nimm's nicht so schwer, Hermine. Irgendwann musstest du ja mal rebellisch werden.", bemerkte er belustigt und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Hermines Blick verdüsterte sich. „Lass dich nicht von den beiden Idioten ärgern.", Ginny boxte Harry gegen den Arm und stellte sich zwischen ihn und Hermine. „Kopf hoch, immerhin musst du nicht bei Snape nachsitzen.", sie schenkte ihrer Freundin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches diese erwiderte. Ginny hatte Recht, es hätte weitaus schlimmer sein können. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Hermine ging in Richtung des Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmers, wo McGonagall auf sie warten würde.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie dort angekommen war. Etwas nervös klopfte sie an die hölzerne Tür des Klassenzimmers und vernahm darauf ein „Herein!" von drinnen. Unentschlossen öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Professor McGonagall taktierte sie mit einem strengen Blick über ihre Brille hinweg. „Miss Granger, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich Sie noch einmal zum Nachsitzen bei mir sehen würde.", sagte sie mit einer recht sanften Ernsthaftigkeit. „Setzen sie sich.", sie wies Hermine einen Platz zu und durchsuchte dann die Bücher welche auf ihrem Pult lagen nach einem, welches für Zaubertränke gedacht war. „Professor Snape hat mir ihre Aufgabe zugewiesen.", sie schlug das Buch auf und legte es auf den Tisch der Schülerin. „Dieses Kapitel sollte sie für zwei Stunden beschäftigen." Hermine nickte unsicher und legte Pergament und ihre Schreibfeder auf den Tisch. „Können Sie mir erklären wie es zu dem Unfall kam?", fragte die Professorin nach einer ruhigen Minute. Verlegen blickte Hermine zu ihr hinauf. „Nun... ich denke... ich bin etwas unkonzentriert. Wahrscheinlich der Stress vor den Abschlussprüfungen.", murmelte sie und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Buch vor ihr. „Das dachte ich mir."

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Hermine ein dumpfes Klopfen an der Tür. McGonagall bat die Person, welche geklopft hatte hinein und wunderte sich offenbar nicht über einen weiteren Schüler. Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco Malfoy trat ins Klassenzimmer. Hermine erschrak innerlich etwas als sie ihn erblickte. Erst jetzt, wo sie ihn aus der Nähe sah erkannte sie, wie verändert er aussah. Im Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Hemd welches er trug wirkte seine Haut noch blasser. Die dunklen Schatten um seine Augen ließen seine sturmgrauen Augen noch mehr hervorstechen. Sein platinblondes Haar, welches er sonst so adrett gekämmt trug, fiel ihm zerzaust ins Gesicht. Es war erschreckend wie finster er aussah. Seine übermüdete Erscheinung ließ ihn älter wirken – gefährlicher. Noch bevor sein Blick sie erreichen konnte drehte Hermine sich hastig weg. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie und es war das erste Mal, dass sie Furcht in Draco Malfoys Anwesenheit verspürte.

McGonagall ließ sich von dem düsteren Blick des Slytherins nicht einschüchtern. „Ich dachte schon Sie würden nicht auftauchen, Mister Malfoy. Setzen Sie sich.", sagte sie streng und wies ihm ebenfalls einen Platz zu, welchen Draco schweigend einnahm. Hermine schrieb weiter und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie McGonagall ihm seine Aufgaben zuwies und ihn schließlich ernst anblickte. „Ich weiß, dass Sie eine schwere Zeit durchmachen müssen, Mister Malfoy, aber so ein Verhalten wird hier nicht geduldet! Sie können nicht einfach auf Schüler losgehen weil diese, wie sagten sie?" „Weil ich sie nicht riechen konnte.", antwortete der Blonde ernst und biss die Zähne dabei fest zusammen, dass sein Kiefer leise knackte. Hermine zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen. „So etwas geht hier nicht, Mister Malfoy!", mahnte die Professorin ein weiteres Mal und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was ist nur mit den Schülern los...?", murmelte sie während sie sich wieder an ihren Pult setzte und schließlich schwieg.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während zwei Schreibfedern über Pergament kratzten und die Stille störten. Nur ab und zu huschte ein neugieriger Blick von Hermine aus zur Seite. Sie konnte beobachten, dass Draco sehr langsam schrieb und häufiger Worte durchstrich. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein und sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, sah er weniger furchteinflößend, denn zerstört aus. ‚Was wohl in seinem Kopf vorgeht?' fragte sich die Brünette, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder auf das Pergament richtete. Schließlich waren die zwei Stunden jedoch verstrichen. Hermine glaubte, dass sie es auch kaum länger ausgehalten hätte. Die Stille und die Anspannung, welche sich mit der Zeit im Raum gesammelt hatte, waren nicht mehr zu ertragen gewesen.

Mit einem befreiten Gefühl in der Brust stand sie auf, ordnete ihre Aufzeichnungen und gab sie gebündelt am Pult ab. Draco schien mit seiner Aufgabe ebenfalls fertig zu sein und warf seine Pergamentstücke lustlos auf das Pult. Noch bevor Professor McGonagall etwas zu seinem Verhalten sagen konnte war er bereits durch die Tür verschwunden. ‚Guten Abend' verabschiedete sich Hermine und verließ den Raum kurz nach dem Slytherin. Dieser war noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, doch seine Schritte würden ihn zielstrebig in die Kerker führen. „Es tut mir leid für dich.", platzte es plötzlich aus der Gryffindor heraus und im selben Moment wünschte sie sich, nichts gesagt zu haben. Abrupt blieb Draco stehen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu ihr um. Sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren. Innerlich erstarrte sie. Unfähig sich zu regen glotzte sie ihn einfach an. „Es tut dir leid?", seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, obwohl seine Worte nur geflüstert waren. Hermine wich unmerklich zurück. Doch sie wagte es nicht den Augenkontakt abzubrechen als fürchtete sie, er würde ihre Angst wittern, wenn sie es täte. „Das mit deiner Mutter...", antwortete sie mit einer brüchigen Stimme und das letzte Wort schien fast ungehört zu verschwinden. „Mit meiner Mutter, hm?", sie war so gebannt gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er ihr immer näher gekommen war. Er stand nun unmittelbar vor ihr und sie spürte die kalte Steinmauer im Rücken. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild vor Panik und das Blut rauschte so laut in ihren Ohren, dass ihr fast schwindelig davon wurde. Fast bedächtig stützte er sich mit seinen Armen zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes an der Wand ab und sah zu ihr hinunter. Nicht imstande sich gegen seine Nähe zu wehren starrte sie ihn unverhohlen an. „I-ich wollte nur...", stammelte sie und konnte deutlich die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Wieder knackte sein Kiefer, als versuche er seine eigenen Zähne durchzubeißen. „Du wolltest was?!", ein kehliges Knurren entwich ihm. Seine Augen funkelten sie an und sie bemerkte, wie er sich kurz über die Unterlippe leckte. „Du wolltest mir Mitleid schenken? Mich bedauern wie fürchterlich das Ganze doch für mich sein muss?", mit seinem Gesicht kam er ihrem noch näher, sodass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Die Anspannung in ihrem Körper wurde stärker, sie verkrampfte sich förmlich und erwischte sich dabei, wie sie ein leises Japsen von sich gab. „Ich brauche dein verdammtes Mitleid nicht, Granger!", zischte er verheißungsvoll, dass sie ein eiskalter Schauer überkam. Mit einem Ruck hatte Draco sich wieder von ihr abgewendet und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten von ihr. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu Boden zu sinken. Sie atmete so hastig als hätte sie einen Marathon hinter sich und zwang sich dazu zum Gryffindor-Turm zu laufen.

Trotz ihrer wackeligen Beine hatte sie es irgendwie zum Portrait der fetten Dame geschafft, welche sie eintreten ließ, nachdem sie das Passwort genannt hatte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielte sich die Szene wieder und wieder ab. Sie schaffte es kaum sich zu beruhigen und die Furcht stand ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seit wann ließ sie sich so von ihm einschüchtern? Doch das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte. Er hatte eine ganz andere Aura um sich herum. Irgendetwas war mit ihm geschehen, was Hermine Angst einjagte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Ron und Harry bereits auf sie. Ihr breites Lächeln verschwand sofort, als sie erkannten, welch ein Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht lag. „Was ist passiert?", Harry war aufgesprungen und ging auf Hermine zu, doch diese rauschte ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei und verkroch sich im Mädchenschlafsaal. Mit noch immer schreckgeweiteten Augen setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Hände zitterten fürchterlich und Hermine schloss sie fest ineinander, damit sie damit aufhörten. Zu ihrem Glück war der Schlafsaal leer. _Was war nur passiert?_

* * *

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wie lange er schon rannte und wohin er rannte. Nicht einmal wieso er rannte. Er hatte das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust, dass er verfolgt wurde. Dieser Gedanke fraß sich in seinen Kopf hinein und ließ ihn nur weiter rennen. Seine Füße schienen nur so über den Boden zu fliegen. Doch nicht nur seine Füße brachten ihn voran, er lief auf allen Vieren und das in einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit. Mit seinem Körper war er so dicht am Boden, dass ihm Gras und Äste ins Gesicht schlugen und seine Haut aufrissen, doch er lief ohne zu zögern weiter. Der modrige Geruch von nasser Erde schlug ihm ins Gesicht, zusammen mit tausend weiteren Gerüchen. Tiere, Pflanzen und Kadaver gaben ihren Duft an die Luft ab und das alles kroch ihm in die Nase. Ihm wurde schlagartig schlecht, als ihn der Geruch von verwesenden Innereien erreichte, dessen Fährte er scheinbar gefolgt war. Doch die Übelkeit schlug schnell in ungeahnten Hunger um und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er endlich bei seinem unbekannten Ziel angelangt war hielt er abrupt an und richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Kleider waren zerrissen. An seinen nackten Füßen und Händen klebte Blut und Dreck. Er spürte deutlich wie sein Herz raste, doch erstaunlicherweise fühlte er sich, als hätte er bis ans Ende der Welt rennen können. Aber sein Hunger brachte ihn zum Stillstehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen reckte er seine Nase in die frische Nachtluft und witterte Beute. Wachsam schlug er seine leuchtenden Augen wieder auf und sah sich um. Um ihn herum war tiefte Dunkelheit, die aus dem Wald zu strömen schien. Einzig ein blutroter Mond stand am Himmel und leuchtete schwach. Totenstille umgab ihn und war so präsent, dass sie ihm schon fast als Rauschen erschien.

Kurz bevor ihn die Stille so laut vorkam, dass er sich die Hände auf die Ohren drücken wollte, ertönte ein lautes Knurren in seiner Nähe. Instinktiv spannte er jeden Muskel an und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor. Ein leises Rascheln verriet den Angreifer und neben ihm kam ein Wolf aus dem Geäst auf ihn zugesprungen. Draco wich ihm aus, ließ den Wolf nicht aus den Augen und fletschte die Zähne. Dieser starrte mit hochgezogenen Lefzen zurück und begann ihn zu umkreisen. Er hatte keine Zeit zu denken und handelte nur. Er nahm die rasche Bewegung des Wolfes wahr und stürzte sich ihm mit einem Satz entgegen. Mit seinen Armen umklammerte er den Rumpf des Wolfes. Zusammen mit der grauen Bestie schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf. Mit seinem Schädel kam er auf einem Stein auf, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Er ließ den Wolf nicht los, trotz des Blutes welches von seiner Stirn rannte und ihm die Sicht auf die Bestie nahm. Diese begann sich wie wild zu wehren und stieß kehlige quälende Laute aus. Der Wolf vergrub sein Gebiss in seinem Nacken und Draco stieß ein Jaulen aus. Er schaffte es ihn von sich zu reißen und an seinem Nacken klaffte nun eine zerfetzte Wunde. Mit einem Ruck schleuderte er den Wolf zu Boden, wo er reglos liegen blieb. Er knurrte laut auf, ging auf die Bestie zu und begann mit bloßen Händen das Fleisch des Wolfes aufzureißen. Er vergrub seine ganze Hand in dem Wolf und schien darin zu wühlen. Seine Gedanken schienen völlig ausgeschaltet, er wollte nur seine unerträgliche Gier stillen. Mit beiden Händen riss er Fleisch aus dem Tier und begann es zu fressen. Sein Schlingen und Schmatzen hallte durch den ganzen Wald. Heißes Blut tropfte aus seinen Mundwinkeln und er kniete in einer Lache. Der Geruch des roten Lebenssaftes machte seinen Appetit unerträglich. Egal wie viel er fraß, er wurde einfach nicht satt und er befürchtete für immer Gefangener seiner Gelüste zu sein...

* * *

Schweißgebadet schreckte Draco in seinem Bett hoch. Sein Bettlaken und die Vorhänge waren zerrissen. Das Herz in seiner Bruste raste wie verrückt und drohte aus ihm herauszubrechen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und noch immer hatte er den Geschmack rohen Fleisches und Blutes im Mund. Und dieser Geruch... Sein Magen drehte sich schlagartig um. Ihm wurde mehr als schlecht. Es war ein Gefühl von Ekel und Fassungslosigkeit, welche sich zu einer giftigen Galle vermischten.

Rasch sprang er aus dem Bett heraus und rannte ins Bad zu einer Toilette. Mit dem Kopf über der Schüssel hängend hoffte er sich übergeben zu können, doch es kam nichts. Er spuckte Galle, ein paar Mal, dann erhob er sich wieder. Was hätte er auch erbrechen können, er aß ja kaum noch. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete wären seine Beine fast unter ihm weggeknickt, doch er konnte sich gerade noch so halten. Auf wackeligen Beinen stolperte er zum Waschbecken, um sich daran abzustützen. Seine grauen Augen glotzten das Spiegelbild vor ihm an. Es war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, er erkannte sich gar nicht mehr. Blasse pergamentfarbene Haut, dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, er sah mehr als ungesund aus. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen sich wieder aufzuraffen. Doch er schlief jede Nacht kaum mehr als eine Stunde und beim Essen wurde ihm schlecht. Obwohl er so kränklich aussah, hatte er dennoch eine ungewöhnliche Stärke in sich. Es war kein Problem für ihn seine Aggressivität körperlich auszutragen und heile davonzukommen. Draco wusste woran es lag, doch er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen...

Nachdem sich seine Übelkeit etwas gelegt hatte und der Nebel in seinem Kopf sich gelichtet hatte verließ er das Bad, zog sich eine Hose an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Kühle des Raumes ließ ihn aufatmen. Zwischen dem kalten Gestein der Kerker hatte er sich schon immer am wohlsten Gefühlt. Seufzend ließ er sich auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa vor dem Karmin nieder. Er starrte auf den Ruß und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Er kannte sich nicht mehr, er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Vor seinem inneren Auge flackerte die Szene mit der brünetten Gryffindor wieder auf. Es war nichts Neues das sie sich stritten oder gegenseitig anstachelten. Aber er erinnerte sich genau an den Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Diese Furcht, die darin zu erkennen war und als er diese in ihr erkannte bekam er Angst vor sich selbst...

Auch Hermine saß schlaflos im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Draco. Noch immer überkam sie ein unwohles Gefühl, wenn sie an die Bestialität in seinem Ausdruck dachte. Sie hatte wirklich Angst gehabt und das war es, was ihre Sorge nur größer machte. Er war nie so zu ihr gewesen, zu niemandem. Was war ihm nur zugestoßen? Was hatte man ihm angetan?

So saßen die beiden voneinander getrennt jeder für sich alleine. Zwei in Gedanken vereint, doch wache Seelen waren sie _**drei**_...


End file.
